talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Trollhunters
Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia (or simply Trollhunters) is a Netflix original animated series created by Guillermo Del Toro, produced by DreamWorks Animation and Double Dare You. It is the first installment in the Tales of Arcadia franchise, followed by 3Below and later Wizards. The first two episodes premiered on October 6th, 2016, before Part One was released on December 23rd, 2016. Part Two was released on December 15th, 2017. Part Three was released on May 25th, 2018. Premise From the limitless imagination of acclaimed filmmaker Guillermo Del Toro comes a tale of two worlds set to collide in the epic saga DreamWorks Trollhunters. When ordinary teenager Jim Lake Jr. stumbles upon a mystical amulet on his way to school one morning, he inadvertently discovers an extraordinary secret civilization of mighty trolls beneath his small town of Arcadia. Suddenly destined to play a crucial role in an ancient battle of good and evil, Jim is determined to save the world – right after his gym class. Voice Cast *Anton Yelchin (Parts 1-3) and Emile Hirsch (Part 3) as Jim Lake Jr. *Charlie Saxton as Toby Domzalski *Lexi Medrano as Claire Nuñez *Kelsey Grammer as Blinky Galadrigal *Fred Tatasciore as AAARRRGGHH!!!, Señor Uhl, Bagdwella, and Gatto *Matthew Waterson as Draal the Deadly *Jimmie Wood as NotEnrique *Ron Perlman as Bular *Steven Yeun as Steve Palchuk *Jonathan Hyde as Stricklander *Amy Landecker as Barbara Lake *Victor Raider-Wexler as Vendel *Anjelica Huston as Queen Usurna *Grey Griffin as Quagawumps, Queen Wumpa, Glug, Bork, and Victoria *Tom Hiddleston (Part 1, Episode 1) and James Purefoy as Kanjigar the Courageous *Lauren Tom as Nomura andNomuraMary Wang *Yara Shahidi as Darci Scott *Cole Sand as Eli Pepperjack *Ike Amadi as Angor Rot and Detective Scott *Clancy Brown as Gunmar *Thomas F. Wilson as Coach Lawrence *Laraine Newman as Nana Domzalski and Lenora Janeth *Guillermo Del Toro as Dr. Muelas *Andrea Navedo as Councilwoman Nuñez *Bebe Wood as Shannon Longhannon *Mark Hamill as Dictatious Galadrigal *Tom Kenny as Otto Scaarbach, Officer Brennan, Javier Nuñez, and Gut *Brook Chalmers as Rot *Melanie Paxson as Gladys Groe *Frank Welker as Goblins and Fragwa *Lena Headey as Morgana *David Bradley as Merlin *Tatiana Maslany as Aja *Diego Luna as Krel *Colin O'Donoghue as Douxie See full cast at IMDB here Episodes Trivia * The series was adapted from the 2015 horror-fantasy novel Trollhunters, written by Daniel Kraus and Guillermo Del Toro. * Trollhunters was originally planned to be a feature film. However, DreamWorks ultimately decided to turn it into a series instead, due to being unable to cram an entire story into one movie, and later expand it into a trilogy called Tales of Arcadia. ** It was also originally planned to be live action, but due to budget concerns, they settled with it being CGI animated instead. * Currently, Trollhunters has the most seasons (3) and most episodes (52) out of all the installments released. * Trollhunters provides to be a good example of the classic story structure "The Hero's Journey", established by Joseph Campbell. It refers to a wide-ranging category of tales in which a character ventures out to get what they need, faces conflict, and ultimately triumphs over adversity. The following steps correspond to the following moments in the series (as there are various depictions of the Hero's Journey). The following uses the 12-step example: *# Ordinary World: Jim Lake Jr. is living a typically average teenage life in Arcadia Oaks *# Call to Action: Jim discovers the Amulet of Daylight in the canal *# Refusal of the Call: Jim attempts to rid himself of the amulet, but with no success as it is permanently bonded to him and he cannot refuse the mantle *# Meeting the Mentor: Jim is properly introduced to Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! *#* Admittedly, the third and fourth steps are out of order, regarding to how the cycle of the Hero's Journey is traditionally depicted. In this case, Jim first meets his mentors BEFORE he tries to refuse the call. *# Crossing the Threshold: Jim visits Heartstone Trollmarket for the first time and eventually (and formally) accepts his role as the new Trollhunter *# Tests, Allies, and Enemies: Jim's various encounters with many obstacles, challenges, and conflicts while facing off against numerous monsters, creatures, and antagonists (Bular, Stricklander, Angor Rot, Gunmar, Morgana, etc.), as well as expanding his list of friends/allies (Toby, Claire, Blinky, AAARRRGGHH!!!, Draal, Vendel, Gnome Chompsky, NotEnrique, etc.) *# Approach to the Inmost Cave: Jim encountering Merlin in his tomb while learning more about the latter's dark apprentice, Morgana, her ambition of bringing forth the Eternal Night, and how she was the one who orchestrated the strife between humans and trollkind that led to Gunmar's birth. *# Ordeal, Death, and Rebirth: Jim's ultimate decision regarding his transformation into a human-troll hybrid (practically facing his deepest fear of losing his humanity and sacrificing his place in the human world to ensure the safety of both worlds and his loved ones) *# Reward (Seizing the Sword): Jim coming into terms and accepts his newfound powers and his new life as a true Trollhunter *# The Road Back: With newfound confidence, Jim takes on and kills Gunmar in Arcadia during the Eternal Night War *# Resurrection: Team Trollhunters take on and defeat Morgana, ending the Eternal Night *# Return with the Elixir: Jim sets off to New Jersey with the trolls, Blinky, Nomura, and Claire, but promises to return to Arcadia someday Trailers & Videos Dreamworks Trollhunters Guillermo del Toro Featurette Netflix Trollhunters Behind The Scenes Jim's Armor Netflix Trollhunters Part 2 Teaser Eli Netflix DreamWorks Trollhunters Official Trailer Trollhunters - Official Trailer -HD- - Netflix Trollhunters Part 2 Official Trailer HD Netflix Trollhunters Part 3 Official Trailer HD Netflix SEASON 3 TRAILER TROLLHUNTERS First 6 Minutes of Season 1 TROLLHUNTERS Becoming the Trollhunter TROLLHUNTERS Accept Your Destiny TROLLHUNTERS Underground Troll World Revealed TROLLHUNTERS Preparing for Battle TROLLHUNTERS AAARRRGGHH!!! Returns! TROLLHUNTERS Escape from the Darklands TROLLHUNTERS Rescue Mission TROLLHUNTERS Claire's Ultimate Portal TROLLHUNTERS The Vespa Chase TROLLHUNTERS Trollhunters Training for Battle Netflix Classroom Chaos TROLLHUNTERS Trollhunters Claire Gets Possessed Netflix Claire Between Worlds TROLLHUNTERS Merlin's Cave TROLLHUNTERS Merlin Awakens Trollhunters Netflix Trollhunters Gunmar Recruits Morgana Netflix The Mother of Monsters Trollhunters Netflix And Scene! Trollhunters Netflix Trollhunters Strangers in Arcadia Netflix Gallery References Category:TV Shows Category:Out of Universe Category:Tales of Arcadia Trilogy